The Third Woman Outtakes
by Crash Hale
Summary: Outtakes from my E/B story The Third Woman. A look into the past and other character point of views. AH. Rated M.
1. The Night of the Carnival

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own any of it.  
The _**_photos_**_ for these outtakes are under 'Links' - 'The Third Woman' in my profile._

_**Warning. These outtakes contain MA content.**_

_

* * *

_

**The Night of the Carnival**  
Where Edward learns Rosalie is pregnant.  
This is how the night really went. Ivy got a very watered down version of it.

**-- ++ --**

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Rosalie's shoulders while she held onto the huge panda bear stuffed toy I had just won for her. She teased me that I wouldn't be able to, so of course I had to prove her wrong.

I kissed the top of her head, feeling her soft blonde curls against my chin as we walked.

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked. She told me if I won her the panda bear she'd have a surprise for me.

"Let's wait until we get back to the hotel, kay?" She asked, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh, kinky." I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"No, silly, it's not sex."

"Damn..." I huffed, pretending like I was really upset.

I kissed the top of her head again. She fit so perfectly into my side. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to find the love of my life in high school. How often did that really happen? Sometimes people went their whole lives without finding theirs.

We got back to our hotel. We were visiting New York City for the long weekend. She had never been and I was happy she liked it so much. She ever made me promise we'd move here one day.

"Thank you, Cullen. He's awesome." Rosalie said, putting the huge stuffed toy down and coming to wrap her arms around my waist.

I smiled down at her, "You're welcome, Hale." I chuckled. She was adorable.

I leaned down and took her sweet lips with mine. Her arms held me close as I pulled her tighter against me, our kiss heating and deepening with each second.

I pushed her against the wall and smirked into the kiss. Who was she kidding? Sex was _so_ my surprise.

"Edward," She gasped for breath between my kisses.

She laughed when I gave up on her wondering lips and attacked her slender white neck.

"I told you, Cullen, your surprise isn't sex." She laughed, trying to push me off.

I growled and frowned, refusing to leave her sweet neck, "It's alright, you keep the surprise - I'll just take the sex." I told her, thinking I was so smart.

She moaned as she pressed her hands against my chest and pushed me back with all her might.

I sighed and straightened up, giving her a unbelievable sorry.

She straightened herself out and I frowned more.

Her smile brightened the room as she placed her hands onto my cheeks, cupping my face and kissing my lips softly. She walked me back to the bed and pushed me to sit down.

I held my hands on her hips as she massaged my head, her fingers roaming through my mess of hair. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into her stomach, inhaling her scent and letting the feel of her hands overtake me. It was so relaxing. I loved when she did this.

"I want my surprise." I spoke into her stomach, my eyes still closed. I knew she had something to give or tell me and I was just being a jerk with the sex thing. Of course, knowing Rosalie and how passionate she was, I'd get the sex later tonight too.

"You're... you're going to be a dad, Edward." She spoke clearly, but it didn't register.

My fingers dug into her hips as I swallowed.

She groaned in pain and removed her hands from my hair, gripping my hands so I'd stop squeezing so hard.

Once I realized what I had been doing, I quickly let go and pulled my face away from her stomach, looking at it like it might bite. My eyes moved up to her blue ones. She looked a little sad.

"It's going to be okay, Edward. I promise." She told me, reaching for me again and stroking my face with her thumb.

"It's going to be okay...?" I repeated in a cold tone, "How the fuck do you figure, Rose?" I took her hand from my face and stood. I felt slightly more in control of this now that I stood taller and looked down at her.

"Because we have each other."

"That fucking simple, huh?" I laughed and brought my hands up to my face. I ran them up into my hair and gripped it tightly, walking away from her.

I knew my girlfriend, I knew she loved children. She couldn't wait to have them with me one day, but that day wasn't meant to be today. I knew she'd never consider an abortion, and I knew the life I had always wanted was over.

"Edward... please..."

"No, Rosalie... You can't just say that and then promise it's going to be okay... I have plans... I want to become a doctor, you know that," I walked around the hotel room and ran my hand over my face roughly.

"We're almost finished high school, Rose... We're meant to go to college... We're _years_ away from being ready for this." I told her, making her see reason.

When I turned to her, I noticed her sitting on the bed in my previous spot. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking down at them.

"I was hoping you'd be happy... since I am," She spoke quietly. She lifted her head and her tear filled eyes met mine.

I just stood there.

"I know, okay! I know!" She spoke louder, her voice trembling now. "I know I fucked everything up for you... but you can still go to school and become a doctor... I won't make you give up your dream... I just... I wanted my - _our_ child to be a bigger part of your dream then your career is."

I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. Leave it to Rosalie to give me the guilt trip.

"Don't fucking do this to me," I told her, "Don't make me feel guilty for having different dreams than you... Did you do this... did you do this on purpose?" I closed my eyes again, willing my temper to get under control. I hated thinking that she did this without asking me if I was ready.

We weren't even fucking done with high school yet. Of course I wasn't ready for this!

"How can you say that to me?" I saw her tiny fists tighten before she shot up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and scream that I was an asshole and she hated me.

Rubbing my hand over my jaw, I looked around the room. My whole life had just changed.


	2. Name Her Ivy

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Twilight characters._

_**Author's Note:** Okay, all these outtakes go unedited, so just try to look over my mistakes. Also, I am not a doctor and I don't know anything about anything medical, so I did my best. Remember it's just a fanfiction, it doesn't need to be perfect._

* * *

**Name Her Ivy**  
The night Ivy was born.  
The same night Edward lost Rosalie.

I was sitting in the dining room of my parents house while doing an essay that was due in a few days. Rosalie and I lived here with them, it was decided that it be best. My mom could help Rosalie with the baby once she was born and I'd be free to go to school. I had thought about asking Rosalie to marry me, but the thought of having a child before I was ready made me angry and I never got around to looking for a ring.

Besides, I didn't want to ask her just because we were having a child any day now. It was not the right reason.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my mess of hair. This shit was hard and I was stressed as hell. I'd be a dad any day and I was not ready.

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Mm," I said without looking up at her.

Of course I loved her and I'd never leave her. We worked things out... short of and decided to do the best we could. I did love this child after all. I mean, of course I did. She was mine and Rosalie's, something our love created. I was just a jerk though, always in a bad mood and she was always walking on eggshells around me. Poor girl, living with a monster and all.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" She asked in a small voice.

I quickly looked up, my eyes wide. She had her bag over her shoulder and her hand on her stomach, a look of worry on her face.

I left my books and laptop, rushing over to her and taking the bag from her shoulder, "For real this time?" I asked. It better fucking be, we wasted a whole night at the hospital last week because of a false alarm. She wouldn't listen to me, I told her she just had gas. And I was usually always right.

She nodded, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Come on," I helped her out to the car.

She sat with a shattered breath, crying. I threw her bag into the back seat and called my father's cell, telling him where we were going. He said he'd let everyone else know and they'd be there soon. He and Mom were out to dinner.

0o0o0

I sat, bouncing my knee up and down as Rosalie sat up in bed, rubbing her belly and watching me. She looked worried.

I gave her a smile and placed my hand over hers. I was getting impatient, this kid was taking forever. I mean, of course, she was Rosalie's daughter. Rosalie always made people wait for her. But still, Rosalie didn't need to be worried.

"How you doing, Hale?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Oh, you know, scared to death." She gave a weak smile.

"You're gonna do perfect. Don't worry." I assured, watching her pretty blue eyes water as a few more tears escaped. I sighed.

"How much longer?" She asked. She sounded like she was in pain, and of course I knew she was. She didn't want any drugs, so she was feeling it.

I brushed some blonde curls back from her forehead and leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed me back. Even the kiss was weak.

"I love you," She whispered as the nurse came in.

I quickly looked to the nurse, standing and taking my hand off Rosalie's stomach. "It's been forever." I complained.

The nurse gave me a somewhat annoyed look before smiling lightly at Rosalie.

"Your daughter tells us when it's time, Mr. Cullen, we don't tell her." She winked at Rosalie as she checked on her.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up and down the room. The bitch would say that, she had no idea what she was doing.

0o0o0

"You're doing so good, Rose," I told her with a smile.

Now that it was time and we were only seconds away from meeting our daughter, I was more excited than ever. For the first time since finding out I was going to be a father, I was actually happy.

I was holding her hand and she was holding mine back, hardly squeezing enough to hold on. I found it strange. Other men in my family had complained about bruised hands after their wives had given birth, but Rosalie kept telling me she was tired.

"Push, Rosalie." The doctor said.

She did, but not well, falling back down on the bed.

I looked to her. She really did look tired.

I shallowed hard, an ache tightening in my chest. I had a horrible feeling. She wasn't okay.

"Rose?"

"Ivy." She whispered.

"What?"

"I want to name her Ivy."

I nodded. Whatever she wanted.

"Ivy it is." I agreed. "But you gotta push now, babe." I kissed her forehead and held her hand tighter.

Her hand loosened completely around mine as her eyes closed and a tear ran down her temple and into her hair line.

"Rose?"

In the biggest fucking blur of my life, I was pushed out of the room. I didn't hear one word they said. I had no idea what was going on.

Dad rushed over, trying to explain everything would be okay, but I wouldn't listen. I needed to be with her. I told her I'd do this with her, as much of a jerk as I was, I at least promised her that much.

Once I was finally calm enough to demand answers, nobody had any. They all told me to sit tight and wait. They'd tell me when they had any news.

Rosalie's mother was already crying, her husband holding her. Alice was sitting quietly next to Mom, and Dad was trying to assure me Rosalie would be okay. I knew when he wasn't sure though. He didn't convince me.

I sat in the chair with my head in my hands, tears running down my face. I had screwed up everything. I didn't treat her like I should have. She was my love, the sweetest god damn girl I'd ever known. She loved me, no matter my mood. She loved me when no one else even looked my way. And I treated her like...

"Edward Cullen?"

I shot out of the seat, asking for Rosalie.

The look in his eyes said it all. I didn't even need to hear 'sorry' escape his lips before I knew what happened.

Rosalie's mother screamed, her voice tearing apart my insides as I saw her fall to the floor, her husband following as he held her.

My father's hand came around me, holding my shoulder tightly like I might run any second.

I was frozen in place. There was nothing left.

I didn't even tell her I loved her.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

I blinked. My daughter?

The doctor gave us another sad look before telling me he was sorry again.

My mother's arms wrapped around me as I continued to stand still.

"Edward, sweetheart-"

I pulled her off me.

"Edward," She tried again.

I walked away.

"Edward!"

"She needs me, Mom. She's alone." I told them without turning.

My daughter was missing the most important person in her life. She needed me. But not as much as I needed her.

I found her with all the other newborns, wrapped in pink. I couldn't even describe her beauty if I tried. There were no words.

I walked in and the nurse smiled, handing my daughter to me. She was so small, yet she fit perfectly into my arms.

I watched her as she slept, a little unsettled.

How was I meant to do this without my other half? It was my fault our daughter would never have her mother. It hurt so bad, I could hardly breath. I wanted to die too - I wanted to die instead.

"I'm sorry..." I finally whispered, tears spilling worse than before.

We were all alone. Just my Ivy and me.

I could not imagine a world without Rosalie.

I did not deserve this. Rosalie should be the one here, holding this perfect little girl. She wanted her so badly.

I was not good enough for the angel in my arms.


	3. The One That Changed Me

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Jasper, Ali or anyone else awesome..._

_**Author's Note: **__This is very short, it just shows that Jasper is for real about Alice. This takes place around chapter six and seven of the story. Hope you like._

_

* * *

  
_

**The One That Changed Me**  
A little Jasper and Alice insight.

**-- ++ --**

I walked down the hospital hallway. I had a fucking horrible day. I didn't even want to think about it. Things just went from bad to worse, and Edward was on my ass extra hard today about his sister.

_Alice._

I smiled at the thought of the beautiful woman I was lucky enough to already call my own. She owned me, all along, I just didn't know it until I actually met her. I was shocked that I had never met her before, Edward and I went to college and med school together after all. But I guess it was better this way. I wouldn't have been good for her back then. I was now.

I definitely was. I'd spend the rest of my life protecting my beautiful angel.

I finally made it out of work and decided on taking a cab to Alice's. I was too tired to walk or fight in catching the subway. Fuck that.

The ride was short. I had the driver drop me off down the block, where I knew the florist was.

The woman behind the counter smiled at me, "Hey, doc, I have it ready and waiting for you." She told me, handing me the white rose.

I laughed at her and shook my head as I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, "Well thank you, darlin'," I said, handing her the money and taking the rose.

"She's a lucky lady," The woman sighed.

"Nah. I'm the lucky one." I stated.

I gave her a quick goodbye and left, walking the short walk up to Alice's apartment.

The doorman greeted me and let me in. I made my way into the elevator and hit her floor. I was in front of her door in no time.

I heard her squeal in excitement and run to the door. She opened it in a hurry and jumped all the way up into my arms. I held her up and laughed, "Hey, Ali,"

"Hey, cowboy, been waiting for you." She told me sweetly, brushing my hair from my forehead with her gentle fingers.

I kicked the door closed behind me and walked us into her apartment. I finally released her cute ass as she hopped down, now looking up at me with her arms around my neck. I raised the rose and her smile brightened.

She took it from me and closed her eyes as she smelled it, "You're the sweetest guy in the world." She told me, pulling me down for a kiss.

I held her to me, attacking her mouth with mine. She moaned and pressed her chest into mine.

The heated kiss broke and she slowly pulled away, walking to her table and dropping the rose into the vase that already held at least ten. I got her one whenever I came over. I loved doing it for her.

I smiled and stood in place, watching her walk around barefoot on the dark wooden floors. She was dressed in ripped up jeans, exposing her white skin, and a black tank top. She looked good enough to eat.

Her short hair was a wonderful mess around her head. I knew she had been working from home today, in her study, so she was casual Ali today.

"How was work?" She asked, coming back to me.

I just sighed.

"I'm sorry," She simply said. I loved that she understood and didn't question further. She just gave me a kiss and pulled me to her leather couch. I sank into it and she curled in next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Your brother still doesn't approve." I sighed. I wanted him to know I was good for her. I would never hurt her like he though I would. She wasn't like the other girls. I didn't just want sex from her, even though the sex was amazing. She was the sweetest girl ever out of the bedroom, and a dirty one in it. Just how I liked it.

I willed the hard on I felt approaching away.

"He will." She told me, looking up into my eyes. She was always so sure of everything - like she just _knew_.

"You know, I get why he's like this. I've never treated a lady the way I should." She knew the truth. She knew how I was. I told her everything.

She just gave me a soft smile and rubbed my cheek with her thumb, "You wont hurt me, I know you."

I shook my head, "Never." I promised. Of course I wouldn't. No other woman could tempt me when I had the sexiest, kindest, most beautiful...

She laid her head on my chest and sighed. We just sat that way for a little while. I stroked her hair and she traced circles over my chest and stomach.

She ordered some dinner while I took a shower in her bathroom. I already had my shampoo and body wash at her place. We found it hard to leave each other alone.

"Jazz, food's here!" She called through the open door.

"Comin'," I called back, turning the shower off.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried off with another. I walked out and joined her at her dining room table.

"You know, it's hard for me to eat when I know you're naked under that towel." She said, smirking at me.

"Maybe that's why I do it." I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, popping a piece of bread into my mouth.

"Tease," She sighed.

I laughed and shook my head, "I love you."

"Love you," She responded with a warm smile.

It felt like I had known her my whole life. I was home when I was with her.


	4. Bedroom Invite

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Twilight, just a very forward Bella._

* * *

**Bedroom Invite**  
The Wednesday night make out session Edward mentions in Chapter Nine.  
This takes place between Chapter Eight and Nine.

**-- ++ --**

I stood leaning forward against the kitchen counter as I ate my apple and watched the late news. I almost didn't even notice Bella walk into the kitchen. I thought she was already asleep after putting Ivy to bed an hour ago.

"Hey," I smiled.

She was in those god damn sexy shorts again, as well as a worn in Muse t-shirt. If she wasn't careful I'd take her right over this counter top any second, and I really wanted our first time to be a little more special than that.

She came to stand next to me, taking my hand. I turned to her and smiled wider, looking down into her pretty brown eyes.

"Hey," she smiled, biting on her lip like usual.

I glanced at the counter, seriously considering throwing her on there.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't do that. I had to act like a responsible father at least sometimes. Ivy could walk out of her room any second if she awake from her sleep. And Ivy didn't know about Bella and I yet, we weren't ready to tell her. We didn't really have a chance to talk about it. We were always either away from each other because of my work and her school or here with Ivy.

Seems we were taking it slow like I first suggested to her after the other night.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I've come to invite you to my bedroom, and if you won't come, I'm prepared to drag you, kicking and screaming,"

She was perfection. I loved her sense of humor and could just listen to her sweet voice for days.

"I think I'll take you up on that invite, much as I'd like to see how you plan on dragging me all the way across the apartment," I laughed, taking a hold of her hand again and following her out of the kitchen.

We walked silently to her bedroom, my heart beating faster than normal. Besides for the night of the charity event, we hadn't really had a chance to do anything besides the random sneaked in kiss here and there when Ivy wasn't looking.

I was excited to tell Ivy, but it was also too soon, considering Ivy loved Bella so much. She'd be disappointed if it didn't work out between us.

I followed Bella into her room and watched as she locked her door behind us. I swallowed loudly and smiled at her like a fool.

She laughed softly and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me towards her and the bed.

I let out a deep breath, taking over as I gently pushed her down and climbed on top. I knew I had a good nine years on her, but in a lot of ways she acted older. She took the lead, she knew what she wanted.

Fuck, it was _such_ a turn on. I hated myself for taking so long to kiss her in the first place. She opened up to me so much more after that.

"I've been dying to get you in my bed," she gave me a cute little evil smile as her hands tangled themselves into my hair.

I chuckled, "Well, Miss Swan, you have me right where you want me, don't you?"

"Seems I do, Doctor Cullen," she purred.

Fuck, my dick grew harder against her inner thigh.

She noticed, moving under me to create friction. Oh, she knew what she was doing.

I looked into her eyes, my hands gripping and then stilling her rocking hips as I moved down for a much needed kiss.

"Tease,"

She moaned, holding me tighter and kissing under my chin, "Not teasing," she whispered.

I groaned, feeling up her thighs. I was right; her skin was soft and silky.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as she kissed down my throat and up to my ear, "What is it then?"

I felt her shrug under me, "Foreplay,"

"Fuck," I groaned, pressing my erection against her through our clothes and quickly moving in to kiss at her inviting neck.

She laughed softly and allowed me access, "Yes, that is the plan,"

She'd be the death of me.

I pulled back and looked down at her. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her, right here and right now, but...

"Love,"

She pulled me down for a kiss, pressing her chest to mine and letting me feel the soft swell of her breasts. I brought my hand up her side, taking her breast into my hand as she moaned in pleasure. Her hand came to rest of mine, letting me squeeze her slightly harder. She moaned more.

"Bella," I breathed.

She opened her eyes and sighed, her hand leaving mine and mine moving to her waist. I smiled at the look of disappointment in her face.

"You know we can't," I'd never had sex with someone while my daughter slept in the next room over. It just made me feel a little uncomfortable. Or _a lot_ rather. I heard my parents once when I was little and I'm scarred for life.

Bella sighed but nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry," she told me, looking down between us, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

I shook my head, "No," I told her.

She smiled softly as she looked up into my eyes again, biting at her lip.

"Make out session at least?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

I laughed at the term and agreed. _Of course_ I agreed. And spent the next hour and a half with the most painful erection ever, fighting not to fuck her anyway.


	5. Teachers Pet

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own yummy Emmy. *Sad face*  
Thanks goes out to obsessedmom for editing._

_

* * *

_

**Teachers Pet**  
Emmett gets some action from one of his college professors.  
This takes place durning Chapter Seventeen.

I opened my apartment door and watched as Heidi stepped in before me. I found myself staring at her cute ass. The girl was swaying her hips. Come on, she _wanted_ me to stare.

Screwing my professor sure did have it's perks. The best being that I got to see a kinky side of her that none of my classmates did.

Thankfully I was a good student. She didn't need to give me fake grades. I earned them. She kept _us_ out of the classroom. Not that us was a big deal. This had only happened a couple of times before, both at her apartment.

"Nice place," she told me.

I kicked the door shut and took two long strides to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pulled her against my chest.

She gasped and leaned her head back onto my chest, "Nice ass," I replied.

Heidi laughed and wiggled it, making me harden.

I wasted no time in leaning down to suck on her sweet neck. Heidi was fun and beautiful, a nice girl - a nice girl I'd be fucking senseless in a few moments.

She and I grabbed a bite at the pizza shop down the street this afternoon. We hung out there and she told me about her plans for the summer. How her brother was coming to visit with his girlfriend and how she would be teaching one extra course because she needed the money. I enjoyed talking to her, but not as much as I enjoyed this.

"Em," she moaned, placing her hand behind my neck and holding me to hers.

I slid my hand down and between her legs. Her free one followed, holding my hand to her covered core. I rubbed my fingers against her. She breathed deeply, tightening her hold on my neck and hand.

Quickly, she turned and I pulled her small frame up. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms around my shoulders. Her soft blonde hair fell over my face as she looked down at me with a lustful stare.

"You're so sexy," she told me, running her fingers through my hair.

I smirked, "You're so sexy," I winked. Heidi was only six years older than me, but even that turned me on more.

She laughed lightly.

I walked us to my bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. I moved over her within seconds, spreading her legs so I could settle there. She pushed up against me, obviously feeling my erection through my jeans and her own.

I moved my hand up her waist and grabbed her breast in my hand, squeezing through the fabric, "So sexy," I repeated my voice even lower.

Her small hands worked to rid me of my t-shirt. I smiled, showing off the dimples that I used to my advantage all too often, and got off the bed, helping.

"Take off your clothes, baby."

She lifted herself into a sitting position and began undressing.

I undressed quickly and helped her with hers.

"Keep the socks on," I smiled.

She gave me an amused look, leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs. She eyed my dick and licked her full pink lips. Her blue eyes locked with mine again. She had been found out. She shrugged innocently and pointed me over, "Come here, big boy,"

I chuckled and took my pervious position between her legs. I took her slender ankles into my large hands. She had cute gray knee high socks on. I admitted to her last week that it turned me on when a girl wore knee high socks. I was glad she remembered.

She reached for my dick with both hands and stroked. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to feel how fucking amazing her warm hands felt.

I pushed her legs back further, into her chest. She whimpered, my dick slipping from her hands.

I took her ankles into my hand, moving her legs to the side slightly so I could still see her beautiful face.

She watched me, lips parted as I used my free hand to run my dick up and down her wet, smooth slit.

"Em," she moaned and reached her hand to my abs, her other arm wrapping around the back of her knees.

"You want this?" I asked, slapping my dick down against her once.

She gasped and nodded, grabbing my forearm lightly and allowing me to position and slide into her.

She moaned loudly. I groaned. She was so tight this way, with her legs held together and pushed back.

I pulled back before thrusting forward, opening my eyes to watch her. Her nails were digging into the skin on my forearm. I quickly twisted my arm, making her hand let go. I interlocked our fingers and leaned forward, placing our hands down above her head.

She gasped and whimpered more.

"This okay?" I whispered into her ear as I leaned down. I tightened my hold on her ankles, and felt her arm tighten around the back of her knees as I filled her deeper.

"Yeah," she whispered.

I captured her soft full lips with hunger, slamming into her and making us both moan into the kiss.

Her head fell back when I let her breathe. She screamed loudly as I fucked her hard, my skin slapping against hers.

"Em, please, please, oh fuck, please, I wanna come!" she cried.

I knew she was close, she got louder and her hand held onto mine like her life depended on it.

"You better fucking come, Heidi. I'll punish you if you don't." I smirked on the inside, growled into her ear on the outside.

She screamed nonsense as she clamped down around me. I held off, it was extremely hard, she was beautiful when she came undone.

She breathed heavily, her whole body relaxing as I held still inside her warmth.

"Of course, I'll punish this tight little ass anyway, good or bad,"

I finally released her ankles and quickly slapped the side of her ass cheek.

She screamed in surprise and hurried to get away from me with a giggle.

I watched as she managed to get onto her knees and hands and crawl towards the edge of the bed.

I waited till the last second to grab her hips and pull her down. She laughed some more, out of breath.

My hand print was still visible against her white flesh. It made my dick twitch with excitement.

I pulled her up onto her knees again and spread them further apart. I massaged the spot I had stung her at. She hummed in pleasure, relaxing her top half into my bed a little.

"Are you a bad girl?" I smirked.

"No," she responded, obviously liking the way my hands moved over her perfect flesh easily.

I moved my hand to her core, feeling how wet she was, her inner thighs damp.

"I think you are," I teased, smacking her ass once more and loving the way she yelped in surprise.

She giggled again, pressing her ass back into my erection, "Will you hurry up and fuck me again if I say I am?" she asked, looking back at me over her shoulder.

I smiled like a fool, "I'll do it either way, but now that you offer, tell me, baby, tell me how you want it."

She moaned, dropping her head down between her arms, "Em, fuck me, please baby. I'm a bad girl, I need it. I need you."

She reached her hand down between her legs in search of my dick. She found it without problem, placing me back to her entrance.

I took over and slid in. She gave a moan of approval.

"Fuck, I love it this way," she moaned more.

I tightened my hold on her hips, forcing her back on me as I moved forward, my movements hard and fast.

"Oh, Em, Em, Em,"

"Heidi," I groaned, moving my hand up her back and fisting her hair.

I knew she liked it rough, she texted it to me one time while in class, so I pulled her head back a little harder.

"Yes," she hissed. "Fuck, yeah, there."

My movements picked up even more, my poor bed squeaking in protest.

"Fuuuuuck," she half screamed and half moaned, pressing her hips back in time to meet my urgent thrusts.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna... Ohhh, come again," she told me in gasps.

I tugged her hair, smacking her ass before sliding my hand around her hip and holding her firmly in place.

"Oh god." Her warm wet walls clamped down hard.

This time I couldn't hold off, and allowed myself to follow her. With a deep thrust I came, hard as ever, inside her perfect pussy. I'd have to have her again in a few hours. She was too good, and even more tempting when outside of the classroom.

I collapsed beside her, catching my breath.

I heard her sigh as she did the same, curling up beside me.

"You spank all your teachers?" she asked.

I chuckled, my eyes still closed, "You tell all your students that you're a bad girl and need to be fucked?"

She laughed. I smiled and opened my eyes, turning my head side ways to look at her.

Her curly hair was wild around her slightly pink face.

"You make me sound so slutty," she said.

I shook my head. She continued to smile.

"This kinda makes me teachers pet, huh?" I joked.

"You need to prove yourself first," she surprised me by saying.

I raised my eyebrows, my smile widening. Oh, hell yes. Heidi laughed.

0o0o0

I jerked awake to sounds coming from the front door. Knocking.

I turned to see Heidi awakening beside me as well.

Her green eyes opened and she looked at me questioningly.

I cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "Don't go anywhere," I whispered. I wanted a repeat of last night.

She nodded and tightened the covers around her chest, turning and continuing to rest.

I hopped out of bed and found a pair of boxers to throw on.

The knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called.

I huffed, annoyed.

"Em?"

Bella's voice woke me up completely. I knew her emotion with one word. She was upset. I rushed to open the door.

She stood at my door, her face swollen and her eyes red. Her bag was hanging from her shoulder and her hair in a high pony. She only wore it that way when she didn't care.

"Baby," I breathed, pulling her bag from her shoulder at the same time as I pulled her into my chest.

Her sobs broke out at the same time, her small arms wrapping around me and holding on. No one needed me the way Bella did. She was my baby sister. I'd always be her protector. Nothing could change that.

"Bella," I sighed into the top of her head.

She held me tighter.

What the fuck did that fucker do to her? I'd fucking kill him. I'd rip his dick off and fuck him with it. I'd...

"Em..." Bella broke my thoughts, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Can I stay?"

"Oh, baby," I dropped her bag and cupped her cheeks, making her look up at me. I wiped her wet cheeks and kissed her cute nose.

She gave a sob, closing her eyes.

"Always," I promised.

"I'm sorry," she said again, pushing passed my hands and finding my chest to hide in again.

I helped her to the couch and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to throw some clothes on before I go kill that pathetic cock sucker," I told her, planning it as I talked.

Ivy had her grandparents, she has Alice. She could do without Edward. He wasn't good enough to have all he had. An awesome kid. My beautiful best friend and her love. Her pure love. He didn't see how pure she really was. When she loved someone, she loved them with everything she has. With her whole self.

Bella just nodded.

I hurried back to my bedroom, almost falling back when I saw Heidi dressing and remembering she was here.

She gave me a worried expression, "Everything okay?" she asked.

"No, it's Bella. I'm sorry... I..."

She smiled, "It's fine, Em, I'll see you later. Let me just use the bathroom and I'll be out of your way."

I nodded.

Heidi did so while I dressed.

She gave me a small smile when she was ready. I went over and gave her a kiss, "Sorry again."

She nodded, "I have friends too, I understand. Thanks for yesterday, Em, I'll see you."

I walked Heidi to the door. Bella was curled up on the couch, not paying us any attention.

I stepped out with Heidi, taking her gentle hand.

She leaned into me. I leaned down. She closed her eyes and gave me a soft smile.

"A-plus, McCarty." She winked.

I smiled and watched her ass sway as she disappeared down my hallway.

My heart gave an aching tug, drawing me back to Bella. My best friend needed me, and I needed to take care of her. It was my job. One I gladly took, since the minute I met her in that foster home. She needed someone to look after her. It wasn't even a choice. It was destiny that we be in each others lives.

I loved her. Love had many shapes and shades. Our's was friendship and family. She was my family. My only family.

I wrapped my arm around her small waist as I glued my front to her back in a protective hug. She held onto my forearm and cried lightly.

I kissed her shoulder and pressed my face into her neck. "I'm sorry babe, I should have taken better care of you," I told her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Incase it is not clear. Emmett attends college part time and works full time. That is how he affords to rent a small one bedroom apartment. He's a few months older than Bella._


	6. Needing Bella

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight.  
I'd like to thank my beta obsessedmom for all her work and help._

_

* * *

_

**Needing Bella**  
Edward POV of Chapters Seventeen through Nineteen.

Emmett answered the door shirtless. I felt completely awkward as he began yelling at me. But of course, I deserved it.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing here? Is it that you _want_ to die? 'Cause if you don't leave this fucking second, I _will_ introduce your head to you ass!"

It seemed having Ivy with me didn't tone him down.

"I agree with you Emmett, but at least not in front of my daughter. We can arrange another time."

Fucking hell, I _wanted_ him to beat me until I was numb.

The events that brought me to a loud, pissed off Emmett went as follows...

0o0o0

"Call it."

The words every doctor dreads.

Mr. Johnson was a good man. He had a wife - Margaret. Three kids and two grandkids. He was kind and not in any way afraid to die. He told me that. He told me because he knew I'd fail him. Like I failed everyone.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room with my head in my hands for quite awhile. It was quiet, almost everyone hard at work.

That's why I was startled when I heard someone sit beside me. I didn't show my surprise. I knew who it would be. The one that was fucking my sister and still claiming to be my friend.

"It happens to everyone, Edward, come on, get cleaned up and go home to your family," Jasper told me.

Without even a glance his way, I did what he said.

He waited. And when I left he followed. We got a cab together. I was dropped off first.

I continued to stay in the blankness that was my mind.

Once at the entrance to my building I stopped. I stopped and stared. Bella would know something was wrong. It wasn't fair for me to bring all this down on her. So I went to a bench and sat.

I knew Mr. Johnson since moving here. He was one of my first patients. He wasn't well, but I was sure he'd be fine. I could fix him. I _needed_ to fix him. Just like I needed to fix all my patients.

I didn't though.

I allowed myself to sit in self pity for twenty minutes. I didn't realize I was crying until the cold wind blew against my wet face. I quickly wiped it and became brave on my walk inside.

Bella would help. Ivy would help. All I needed was to see them.

With the thought of them, I hurried up.

Bella was biting on her lip with worry as soon as I entered the kitchen where she was cooking. She was too good to us, always taking care of us.

"Hey," she spoke softly, coming to me.

I look down at her, needing to find the comfort her warm eyes offered. She brought her hand up into my hair and pushed it back.

I finally placed my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me.

With a sigh and whisper she asked, "You okay?" her face leaning into my chest.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

I slipped my useless hands around to her back and pressed her even closer, placing my chin against the top of her head and inhaling her new apple scented shampoo. A small smile appeared when I remembered her washing my hair with it not long ago. I smelled like a girl that whole day.

I just knew she'd make me feel better. She didn't even have to try.

"Where's Ivy?" With my little girl, I'd be all set. I'd have everything I needed.

0o0o0

"I'm sorry I -"

I didn't want to hear it. "I'm going out for a bit. I need a fucking smoke." I hadn't had one for what felt like a lifetime. It's the only thing I could think of that would calm me right now.

By this point I was more angry with myself for talking to the woman that loved me, and my daughter, like she was nothing more than dirt under my shoe than I was that Bella kept insisting she knew Ivy better than I did.

I fucked up.

I fucked everything up.

Rosalie, Mr. Johnson, Bella...

How could I make it right?

I couldn't.

I couldn't even look at her knowing how wrong I was.

I really wasn't sure what it was that made me say those things. The fear of committing to a relationship that I knew would be even deeper than mine and Rosalie's maybe?

It was probably just that I wasn't worthy of anything.

I sighed heavily, walking in the cold to purchase some cigarettes.

0o0o0

I found myself somewhere that didn't come to mind until I was actually knocking on her door.

Was I looking to screw up further?

"Edward," Irina said as she opened the door.

I stared, not sure what to say.

"You alright?" she asked, looking concerned. "Come in."

I walked into the warmth. I shouldn't have been here.

"Sit. Talk. What happened? Why do you look like hell?"

I looked up at her. She was dressed in jeans a long black sleeved sweater; comfortable as she moved to the kitchen and made coffee.

"Well?" she asked.

"I fucked up." Of course, that was what I did.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled kindly. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," I corrected.

She didn't say anything else as she brought the coffee over. I noticed she was different; not hitting on me for a change? It was kind of nice.

Irina placed a mug of coffee before me then sat down on the couch, crossing her legs. "So, you screwed up?"

"With Bella," I sighed, "With my life." She was my life. Bella, and Ivy too.

"Bella's in love with you, she'll forgive you, whatever it was."

I pulled out my fresh pack of cigarettes and offered her one. She lit up and smiled.

I frowned, "Why are you so happy?"

She shrugged, "Met this guy, I'm pretty sure I look at him the same way Bella looks at you."

With that, we fell into talk about this guy and how she had never really been serious with anyone since her high school sweetheart broke her heart.

I needed the distraction.

We smoked the whole pack before she actually asked me to leave.

I liked this new guy of hers.

By the end of the night I understood why I had come here. It's not that I wanted sex. I didn't. It was just that I wanted to sit with someone who accepted my less than gentlemanly actions. She was the only person I knew that already had first hand experience of that. I didn't feel ashamed telling her I screwed up like I would have if I told my sister or Jasper. Irina didn't expect better from me.

By the time I got home, Bella was closed away in her room, hopefully sleeping.

I spent the night with my chest aching for the horrible things I had done to Bella and Mr. Johnson. The mixture of pain was almost more than anyone could take. It was as bad as when I lost Rosalie.

And thinking _that_ hurt more because I knew that if I told Bella anything about Rosalie she'd understand. No other woman would. Bella was different. She didn't think about herself as much as others did.

0o0o0

I only made things worse. I couldn't talk to her and admit I was wrong. I just knew whatever I said wouldn't make it better. I knew I was beyond her forgiveness.

The worst was that look on her face - that look made me know I broke her. I mean, I wasn't blind, I knew she loved me. She was stronger than me, she wasn't afraid of wanting me. Like I was afraid of wanting and needing her.

On top of that, Ivy refused to speak to me. All she ever told me was to fix it.

It was hell. Especially with Ivy only talking to me when she had to.

I had to try, I just had to. Maybe she'd forgive the things I said and didn't mean. Maybe they wouldn't matter to her after I said I was sorry.

But I tried too quickly, without any words to say. I didn't know how to make it better.

I knocked on her door late that night and she let me in much too quickly.

I shouldn't have been here now, I wasn't ready. I didn't know how to tell her I was wrong. How could I ever take back the things I said and the way I treated her?

All I knew was that I needed her in my life.

I needed her so I kissed her and she willingly kissed back.

One thing led to another, and I did the only thing I knew how to do right. She always liked it when we made love.

She spoke but I told her to try to be quiet, not so much because of Ivy next door, but because I knew what I was doing was wrong.

I didn't look at her, too far into this to go back now, not strong enough to just say _sorry_ like I planned. Saying sorry was not an easy thing to do. I wished it was.

I felt even worse when I noticed she was in tears, so I wiped her beautiful face, wanting to kiss her, tell her I loved her. But I couldn't now. I probably just made her feel extremely used. What the hell was wrong with me?

She turned her face from me, her eyes shut tightly. With her actions she told me she didn't want to look at me, so I left, considering it was the only thing I could do right.

0o0o0

Like all the nights without her, I couldn't sleep, replaying all the wrong I did over and over in my mind. If I hadn't screwed up enough before, I sure had last night.

Entering the kitchen the next morning I was shocked to see Ivy crying and Bella comforting her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unable to look into Bella's eyes from the extreme shame I felt for my actions.

"It's all your fault!" Ivy shouted, blaming me and running off.

_I know, baby, I know,_ I thought.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Yes she had been blaming me since she noticed something was off with Bella and I, but this was the worst, tears and all. The dramatic door slam even.

Bella didn't respond. She didn't have to. It was a stupid question after all.

"I'm going to stay with Em. I'll still look after Ivy until you find someone else if you want, but I can't stay here. You and I... we shouldn't... It's too much," she explained.

I stood there without words to speak. I should have been at her feet, begging for forgiveness and telling her she was my world.

For some god damn stupid reason I couldn't. I fucking _couldn't_. I was shit - nothing. I never even deserved her in the first place. Maybe it was better for her to get over me and find someone who would have never put her through what I did. No, it definitely was.

The thought of her with someone else tore me up even worse. I didn't want to see her with anyone else.

And by not seeing her with anyone else, I saw her with me. I _saw_ her. I saw my future. Ivy and Bella.

I saw it too late.

"I made breakfast. It's being kept warm in the oven. Make sure she eats. I'll be here tomorrow to take her to school, and I'll pick her up and stay here until you get home."

I finally looked to the love of my life. The one I drove away because of fear. I wished I was as strong and brave as her.

She walked past me - walked out of my life - and I let her.

It was better for her to be with anyone but me. Anyone would be better. No one else would be selfish enough to hurt Bella this way. She was too pure and good for anyone to be able to hurt.

I was still the monster in the story. I was still the one that did what he shouldn't have.

0o0o0

Ivy avoided me like I was the plague. She didn't want to do anything with me. Whenever I asked, she had something else to do, or said she was busy.

Bella was here when I wasn't. I only got to see her for the few minutes in the morning and afternoon we were both at the apartment.

I missed both my girls.

All time without Bella, Ivy spent in her room, away from me.

Even my daughter knew I wasn't a good guy.

"Regret driving her away?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him from my coffee. What the hell did he want? And why the fuck was I here having coffee anyway? I should have been out back smoking.

It's all I was good at. Doing things wrong. Bella helped me quit and I was right back to it without a thought.

_Well, you're thinking about it now._

_Yeah, thinking about it too late. Always too late._

"What do you want?"

He sat down without invitation. Jackass.

"To tell you to tell her. Just tell her what happened and apologize for bein' a dick. Simple. Bella will understand. Tell her you didn't mean whatever you said, man, 'cause I know you didn't. Tell her you love her. Come on, sometimes it's all a person needs to hear - That they're loved by the people they love. She loves you, she'll forgive you," he insisted.

"It's more complicated than that," I sighed.

"Tell her you lost Mr. -"

I cut him off, "Stop fucking acting like you know shit, you don't know anything. And keep your mouth shut. Don't you dare tell Alice either, you know she'll go blabbing to Bella. The way I acted towards her and the things I said can't be excused because I lost someone during surgery."

I had drawn some attention to our table with my volume.

When Jasper looked up at everyone, they all went back to what they were doing.

I looked down into my coffee, wanting to drown in it.

"Just think about it, Edward. You can fix whatever you did. But you have to at least try. I've known you for a long time, don't deny yourself this - you and Bella are meant to be. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

I resisted the urge to punch him in the throat. Ever since he and Alice got together he became this sensitive guy. I think I liked the old Jasper better. This one annoyed me.

"It's too late," I mumbled. I was sure of it.

He left me with, "Pull your head out of your ass and make Bella happy. Be the man she deserves. It's _never_ too late."

Like I said, I didn't like this know-it-all Jasper.

0o0o0

I sighed as I knocked on my baby sister's door. I knew that one of the things I loved most wouldn't be waiting for me on the other side; My daughter, happy to see me. Today she would be dreading that I was coming to take her home with me.

Alice answered with a small smile, "Hey, Edward," she gave me a hug.

I hugged back. Alice was the only one not pushing, strangely.

I watched as Ivy dragged her feet to the door holding her bag.

Alice laughed and put her arm around her shoulders when Ivy reached us.

"Hey, baby," I leaned in to kiss the top of her head and all she did was give me her bag.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

No answer from Ivy. She just looked at me without emotion. She sure did know how to give me the silent treatment.

"We had a great time. Jazz left us alone so we had girl time. It was awesome, we needed it," Alice answered, rubbing Ivy's shoulder and holding her closer to her side.

"Did you want to come in?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm kind of tired." I was exhausted.

So with a short goodbye, Ivy and I made our way home. I didn't even try talking, I knew she wouldn't respond.

I unlocked our door and watched her walk off to her room as soon as I handed her bag back.

I sighed again, shaking my head.

Without anything else to do I went and took a shower to wash the day away. Every feeling I'd had since this whole mess happened wasn't right. Just knowing Bella wasn't out there, helping Ivy with homework, doing her own school work, cooking, or watching television tore my heart open.

My chest was experiencing a constant ache.

Since Ivy was hidden away in her room, I sat on my bed and replied to some emails, mostly upset ones from Mom because she had just found out Bella and I were no longer seeing each other.

She kept going on about how there was no one better than Bella, the way she loved my child and the way she looked at me. She was upset, and so was I.

I couldn't look at these emails any longer. I decided this thing with Ivy couldn't go on.

Slowly, knowing this wouldn't end well I walked to my daughter's room and knocked.

She didn't answer, so I said I was coming in.

As I did so, she closed her mother's jewelry box. I didn't mean to frown but I guess I did.

"What? It's Mom's stuff, you said all her stuff is mine when I want it. Well, I want it now," Ivy defended.

I kept Rosalie's jewelry, along with some other things of hers, in a box in the closet for when Ivy wanted them. Ivy must have made her way in there in the last couple of hours.

"Ivy, it's fine. You're right, it is yours. You don't have to explain."

She frowned and took the box, carrying it to her dresser and placing it down gently.

"I'm not hungry," she told me, not turning.

I didn't come in to ask about dinner, but I now realized I probably should have. It was past dinner time.

I came and sat on her bed, glancing at the panda that always sat on it. I closed my eyes briefly, smiling when I saw Rosalie's face from that night.

I quickly opened my eyes as soon as I saw her beautiful smile turn into a frown.

"Baby, please talk to me? It really hurts me when you're angry with me. I love you more than anything in the world," I told my daughter, watching her back.

She didn't turn or say a word.

"Come on, baby, please, Dad needs a hug." My elbows hit right above my knees and my head soon fell into my hands. I pulled at my hair, quite literally wanting to pull it out.

I was startled when Ivy began speaking - or, yelling rather.

"Yeah? Well I need Bella! I want her to be my mom, don't you understand? I know she wants to be, she wants to be and you keep pushing her away!" she cried.

This time I literally _felt_ my heart when it tore, and opened my arms when Ivy ran towards me, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh, baby," I sighed, holding the back of her head gently and stroking her hair as she cried into my chest, all the while mumbling things about Bella.

"Dad, please, please just say you're sorry and ask her to come home. I miss her," she cried.

I pulled her gently up onto my lap so she could be more comfortable. Her arms tightened around my shoulders, her crying continued.

I kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair down her back and really thinking about what she asked of me.

Of course it's what I wanted. I wanted Bella here. I didn't want to be afraid of wanting her, loving her so much, so quickly. I wanted it to be okay. Everyone else was. Everyone else told me it was okay.

_Rose,_ I thought, _how'd I fuck up so bad?_

I kissed Ivy's hair again, shushing her.

"Please, please, please?" she continued to mumble into my shirt.

"I'm gonna try, baby, I promise. I'm sorry."

I swallowed when she finally pulled back and looked at me with red eyes, "Really?" she asked, "Right now?"

I gave her a slight smile and wiped her face.

"No, baby, give me until tomorrow okay?" I needed time to think of what I would say. And to call Alice to get Emmett's address. She knew everything, surely she knew where he lived.

"Okay, tomorrow," she gave a quick nod, hopping off my lap.

I smiled. She wiped the rest of her tears.

"Pizza?" she simply asked.

I nodded, "Pepperoni."

0o0o0

After giving Alice a call, silently eating and watching television for the rest of the night, Ivy fell asleep on the couch. I carried her carefully to her bed.

I felt horribly that my little girl was so tired from all the stress I was putting her through because she didn't have the one person she wanted.

I stayed in the living room for the night. Lying on the couch with the television on mute as I held Bella's Christmas gift from Ivy against my chest, the framed photo of the two of them, I fell into a fitful sleep.

Rosalie's smile reappeared. I hated what was about to come. It was the night of the carnival again, when she told me she was pregnant with Ivy. She'd soon be in tears because of my selfishness. I had this dream many times before.

Sometimes it played out differently - the nights I missed her body, I'd make love to her and no pregnancy was mentioned.

The nights I was extremely mad, she'd hit me and scream.

The nights I was feeling guilty and blaming myself, because I was to blame of course, horrible things happened to her.

I didn't want any of that. I couldn't handle it.

"Sit, Cullen." she said firmly.

I smiled and did so, placing my hands on her hips as she stood before me.

I wondered how this dream would play out. We were in the same hotel room, the panda was still there, Rosalie looked the same, but she was already speaking different words.

"Listen to me, okay? Say sorry, admit you were wrong, ask her to forgive you. Simple."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward so I could find comfort against her stomach.

That quickly, she was gone and I was sitting there alone.

"...Dad, Dad... Dad..."

I opened my eyes to the feel of Ivy shaking my arm.

"You slept here all night?" she sighed, shaking her head.

I shrugged and sat up, running my hand through my hair and groaning. My neck hurt like hell. The couch wasn't a good idea on my part.

"Coffee," I simply said.

"I already turned it on. Come on, you have a lot to do this morning." Ivy hurried off to the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes, following her.

I smiled when she poured my coffee and sat it before me. I noticed she was all set for the day, her eyes bright. It was the day I'd try to get Bella back after all. My daughter had every confidence in me.

"Emmett's gonna kill me," I realized, looking into my coffee.

"No he won't, I'll be there. Emmett's nice, he wouldn't take my dad away," Ivy told me confidently.

"Hope you're right."

0o0o0

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing here? Is it that you want to die? 'Cause if you don't leave this fucking second, I _will_ introduce your head to you ass!"

Seemed having Ivy with me didn't tone him down.

"I agree with you Emmett, but at least not in front of my daughter. We can arrange another time."

Fucking hell, I _wanted_ him to beat me until I was numb.

My heart jumped into my throat when I saw Bella rush to the door, clearly right out of bed with her hair a mess that way.

Her panicked eyes were on Ivy as she sighed and opened her arms, "Oh, honey,"

Ivy hopped around me happily and hugged Bella.

"Hey, Bella, you look funny," she told her.

Bella raised her hand to her hair. She looked less panicked, but for only a second before looking at me and realizing I was here.

I placed my hand on Ivy's shoulder and drew her towards me. I needed her for support, or maybe just to show Bella that along with me came Ivy; I had a lot to offer...

_Ivy's the only good part of you,_ I told myself.

Emmett suddenly pulled Bella against himself. She gasped from surprised.

"Come on, baby, Edward was just leaving. Let's go back to bed," he said.

Bella closed her eyes, pushing against his chest, "Em."

"Babe, we had a long night. You need rest."

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to suggest that he and Bella had slept together. But, I knew Bella, she wasn't like that. She wouldn't. She was a better person than most.

And I believed even Emmett wouldn't do that to Bella. He was obviously over acting. The two of them just weren't that way.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and locked with mine. It felt right to look into her eyes. Sure it hurt, but those eyes were the ones I was made to look into.

Emmett squeezed her tighter, seeing the way the two of us were watching each other.

"I was just hoping for some of Bella's time. If she refuses and decides to go back to bed, I will respect that and apologize for waking you both up," I began.

Bella's body became more relaxed, her hand dropping from Emmett's chest.

"Em, please, would you and Ivy go for ice cream or something?" she asked, still looking at me.

I smiled on the inside, because she and Ivy were so clearly mother and daughter in my eyes in this moment. The way Bella spoke, the way Ivy listened. The way they loved each other. Everything.

Bella then smiled at Ivy.

"Please?" Ivy asked. No one could resist her when she was this way.

Emmett growled angrily. "Only 'cause you're so cute, shortie," he said in a lighter tone of voice.

"Thanks!" she said.

Emmett let Bella go, a look of disappointment shot in her direction as he walked off.

Ivy pulled away from me and went back to Bella.

"Thanks," I told her.

She nodded.

"Alright! Come on!" Emmett returned, dressed.

Ivy hurried ahead of Emmett and they soon disappeared down the hallway.

"Hey," I said like an idiot.

"Hey," she spoke back lightly.

"I know I don't deserve this, but thank you."

0o0o0

I was right, I didn't deserve the second chance she so willingly gave me. Someone like me didn't deserve someone like her.

So, no matter what, the rest of my life would be spent proving how much I loved her.

I was lucky enough that Bella returned to the apartment only days later, sadly because Emmett was giving her a hard time.

She insisted she stay in her room and I in mine - take things slow - but of course it didn't work out. Mainly on my part - I just couldn't sleep or breathe without her. It was impossible without her. And so comfortable and easy with her.

She allowed it.

Jasper told her about Mr. Johnson, like I suspected he might. After talking to Bella about it, I wasn't so mad. He was right, I did need to tell Bella. She deserved to know everything in order to better understand me. I was definitely working on bettering myself for her.

Although all was great at home and Bella and Ivy seemed happy, I knew Bella was hurting. She needed Emmett.

It made me slightly jealous, even with knowing the love she had for him was different than the love she had for me.

So, without my safety in mind, I went to Emmett's apartment after work and asked him to speak to Bella.

He agreed without once threatening to kill me, and I handed him a key, informing him Bella would be alone between six and eight. I'd make sure Ivy and I thought up a reason to leave.

Emmett nodded and said goodbye, closing the door on me with nothing else said.

I knew he missed her too. He needed her too.

And who wouldn't need her? She was everything anyone could ever ask for.


	7. In a Matter of Eight Months

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything. It all belongs to Steph._

_A huge thank you to my beta obsessedmom._

_

* * *

_

**In a Matter of Eight Months**  
Eight months of Emmett's life. Starting with when he met his Angie.

"What up, old dog?" I answered with a laugh.

"Emmett!"

"What?" I was suddenly concerned by the urgency in Edward's voice.

"Edward, what? Why'd you call?" I rushed.

"Listen, we're at the hospital. Can you go get Ivy and come here?" he asked.

"What?" I smiled, "Is it time?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

I smiled wider. This would be a good day. I was so ready to be an uncle again. Being one to Ivy was awesome.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. I'll go get her now. We'll be there as soon as possible."

0o0o0

I stepped into the building and looked around, frowning.

Ivy. Right. What room?

I laughed to myself now, seeing I forgot to ask.

No problem. I found the office instead, which was easy enough. I needed to inform them I was taking her out of school before I went to her classroom anyway. Hopefully Edward called and told them, or they might think that I'm some kind of child stalker.

I didn't realize that stepping into that office would change my life.

I met my Angie. The woman that made everything fall into place.

The moment I saw the shy girl behind those sophisticated glasses and long brown hair, I was done for.

"Well, hello there." Okay, I'm an idiot, but whatever. It's the best line I had, being surprised by her beautiful deep brown eyes when she looked up to see who had entered the office.

Her cheeks became a little red as she looked down, pushing her glasses back into place as they slipped down her perfectly straight nose slightly.

"Hello," she looked up bravely.

I didn't know her, but I was proud for her bravery.

"How can I help you?" she finally asked.

I realized I had been leaning across the desk then, smiling at her. My dimples never hurt when trying to pick up the ladies, but somehow I wanted to have more than dimples to offer her.

"Are you... Emmett? Doctor Cullen called," she smiled kindly.

"Yeah," which reminded me, "Bella's having the baby."

"He said." She smiled brightly, trying to contain her happiness for Bella.

I smiled wider at her excitement.

Wait. Right. Bella. Baby. Ivy... to the hospital.

"I came to get her, so we can go to the hospital. So we can wait for the baby, or meet the baby? I don't know how fast this thing works. I've never had a baby," I rambled.

What the fuck? I was not a rambler.

She giggled.

I forgot why I was here again.

"I'll call for Ivy for you, you can wait here."

"Thanks...?"

"Angela."

"Thanks, Angie. I'm Emmett. You can call me Em."

"Okay, Em, you can take a seat."

I considered standing where I was, so I'd have a nice view of her, but decided it was creepy, so I waited for Ivy in one of the seats.

"Uncle Em!" she came in screaming. "Mom's having the baby, right? Come on, come on... Gosh, you're so slow!" she complained.

I shrugged as I looked at Angela and she laughed.

I'd be back for her later.

0o0o0

Not even two months later, Angie stood in my kitchen making something amazing no doubt. I wouldn't admit it to Bella, but my Angie was a better cook.

I couldn't wait until the day they both cooked for me. I'd be in dead - dead from eating too much food.

I slapped her cute butt as I walked to the fridge. She gasped and jumped slightly, giving a little laugh.

I laughed at her reaction, grabbing a water and coming to stand behind her.

Instead of looking at the food, I pressed my face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply and kissing her soft skin.

"Marry me?"

Yes, I spoke without thinking, but I didn't care. I meant it. I didn't want to be away from her for one second.

She didn't say a word, just laughed.

"Angie?"

She hummed, her free hand coming up into my hair.

"I'm serious."

Pulling away from me quickly, she spun around, food forgotten.

I smiled.

She shook her head.

"What?" I did not see this as crazy. Not one bit.

"Em, babe... we haven't even..." Her cheeks flashed a pretty pink and I smiled, knowing what she meant. "We haven't even made love yet," she continued in a soft voice.

I closed the distance between us lifting her quickly. "That's easily solved."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I walked away.

I knew no other moment than this one, the one I really saw how much I loved her, would be better.

This would be a first for me; making love. I had yet to do that. I had sex with the others. Of course I cared for them, like I did Heidi when we had our little fling, but my Angie was different. I loved her with everything I was. I finally found the love Bella had been telling me about. The kind she and Edward shared.

"No, Em, the food, it'll burn."

I walked back to the kitchen, Angie still in my arms, and turned the stove off.

We were quiet now as I walked, she was so light I wouldn't have known I was carrying her if she wasn't holding on so tightly.

I laid her down on the bed gently, moving on top and brushing her hair to the side.

She watched me, her hands cupping my face.

I wondered if I was doing the wrong thing, rushing her before she was ready to be with me - with me this way - but, as if she could read my mind, she nodded.

"I want to, Em," she told me.

So, after removing her clothing and slowly worshiping her body, we made love for the first time.

She whimpered and moaned my name as she leaned down, kissing me. My hands traveled down her back, to the ass I was obsessed with and squeezed it as she rode me.

The way I felt about her couldn't be explained. This moment couldn't be explained. I remembered Ivy telling me that's how you know someone is special; when you don't know what words to use because they don't even exist. She was a smart girl, just like her mother, my best friend.

I finally experienced that, with the love of my life.

With another soft whimper of my name from her lips, I held her body to mine while I spun us around so she was underneath again.

She smiled at me beautifully, wrapping her legs around my lower back.

"I love you," she told me.

"Then say you'll marry me," I insisted, pushing deeply into her.

I dug my face into her neck. "I need you," I told her, moving into her faster and harder.

Her arms tightened around my shoulders, "Oh god, yes, Em, oh..."

I continued my movements, feeling she was close.

With another soft scream, she tightened around me, triggering my release as well. Being with someone had never felt better. She was amazing.

"Was that yes to the orgasm or marriage?" I chuckled, relaxing.

I was positive she'd tell me she loved me and that it was just too soon. I'd understand - I'd understand but keep asking until the one day she'd say yes.

"Both," she sighed, feeling up and down my back.

I sighed too, kissing her neck before moving to kiss her full lips.

"Em?" she moaned.

I kissed her again.

"Just so you know, I need you too," she whispered against my lips.

0o0o0

Summer came when I almost thought I couldn't take it anymore. And with summer, so did our wedding day.

I walked down the hallway, searching every room I passed.

"What are you doing?" Bella gasped.

I sighed, resting against the door I had just opened and looked at her. She was feeding Lillian, a light blanket covering her shoulder, Lillian, and her breast.

"Looking for Angie," I admitted.

"Em," Bella shook her head, smiling and peeking under the blanket to make sure Lillian was alright. "You know you can't see the bride before the wedding."

"I know," I looked down as Bella fixed herself up and stood with Lillian, lightly tapping her back so she'd burp.

I closed the door and plopped down to where she had been sitting. "Sorry for interrupting," I sighed.

Bella smiled at me, turning her head to kiss the side of her daughter's head before she spoke, "We're done anyway. What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if I pushed her into this, babe? I mean, I didn't really even give her a choice." I freaked out. What if she only said yes because she didn't want to hurt my feelings?

I looked up at Bella when she placed her hand on my shoulder, moving it down to fix the flower on my tux.

"She said yes because she wanted to, trust me, I know."

That's all I needed to hear. Bella was always right anyway.

"Come on, it's almost time for you to become a husband," she said happily.

I smiled, liking how it sounded.

"Will you hold her for a second?" Bella asked.

I nodded, standing and taking Lillian from Bella. "Of course. You always wanna come to Uncle Em, don't you, beautiful? Uncle Em's your favorite." I couldn't wait for one of these.

Bella laughed, placing the blanket she used for Lillian down and standing in front of the mirror to fix her dress and hair.

"You look stunning, Mrs. Cullen," I told her, repeating the words I told her before walking her down the aisle to Edward.

"_Not Mrs. Cullen yet," Bella told me, her eyes fixed on Edward even before we began walking._

"_Almost."_

"_Well thank you. And you look handsome, Mr. McCarty," she told me, giving me a smile before looking back at Edward again._

She smiled at me through the reflection of the mirror, replying the way she had on her wedding day, "Thanks. And you look handsome, Mr. McCarty."

My heart raced as I held my niece and Bella lead the way out of the room.

"Come on Uncle Em, let's go. Don't wanna keep your bride waiting," Bella said.


End file.
